


At The Beginning of The End

by arrny



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Body Image, Cutting, Drug Use, M/M, Murder, 모브×코가미, 모브코우, 사사야마 미츠루×코가미 신야, 사사코우, 사이코패스 제로, 시즌 1 직후, 신야른, 신체적 폭력 및 사체절단 묘사 주의, 약물사용 묘사 주의, 코가미른
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrny/pseuds/arrny
Summary: 1기 마키시마 살해 이후 코가미가 일본을 떠나기 직전 시점, 일본을 떠날 준비를 하는 코가미 신야에게 있었던 일.(신체적 폭력, 약물사용, 모브와의 노골적 성행위 묘사 주의)
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Original Character(s), Kougami Shinya/Sasayama Mitsuru





	At The Beginning of The End

그곳은 시작이자 끝을 의미했다.

철골을 훤히 드러내 보인 채 무너진 건물들. 녹슨 파이프가 툭툭 튀어나와 있는 길바닥. 한 사람이 겨우 지나갈 만큼 좁은 골목은 구불구불하게 안쪽으로 이어졌다. 정처 없이 길을 따라 가다보면 괴물이 입을 벌리고 기다리고 있을 것만 같다. 음산한 풍경에 실없는 생각이 들었다.

규슈 항의 폐기 구획은 도쿄의 그것과는 또 달랐다. 특히 도쿄에서 제일 큰 폐기 구획인 오우기지마에 비하면 턱없이 작다. 코가미는 골목의 어둠 너머에 묻혀 있을 사회를 가늠해보았다. 주민은 몇 십 명이 채 되지 않는다고 했다. 대다수가 일본으로 밀입국했다가 시빌라에게 거부당해 갈 곳을 잃은 외국인들이다. 원래대로라면 국외추방 당하는 것이 원칙이다. 그러나 어느 곳에서나 시스템의 맹점에 기생하는 이들은 있기 마련이다.

거기까지 생각이 닿은 코가미는 픽 웃었다. 남 말할 처지가 아니지, 탈주범 신세인 주제에. 그는 물고 있던 담배의 재를 털었다. 잿빛 가루가 바다의 습기를 머금어 축축한 바닥 위로 흩날렸다. 감시관 같은 생각을 했다. 익숙하고도 낮선 풍경을 앞에 두니 향수에 젖은 듯하다. 다시는 돌아오지 않는 먼 옛날을 향한 그리움이었다.

그는 피다 만 담뱃대를 발로 비벼 꼈다. 쓸데없이 감상에 젖어 있을 시간이 없었다. 이곳에 온 것은 새로운 삶을 시작하고, 이전의 삶을 끝내기 위해서다. 그는 주머니에 구깃구깃 접혀 있던 지도를 펼쳤다. 그리고 버려진 도시 안쪽으로 천천히 발걸음을 내딛었다.

‘카멜레온’의 거처는 거대한 고철 덩어리 안에 있다고 했다. 그는 애매모호한 설명을 떠올렸다. 한참이나 지도에 의지해 걷다가 골판지 모양의 철벽으로 이루어진 네모난 고철이 아무렇게나 쌓인 곳에 다다랐다. 자유 무역 시대의 잔해였다. 구시대의 유물을 눈앞에 두고 코가미는 망연자실해졌다. 길게 늘어선 컨테이너가 수십 대. 눈앞에 펼쳐진 문도 수십 개였다. 어떤 문을 두드려야 그가 찾는 이가 있을지 알 수 없었다.

그때 코가미의 가까이에 있던 붉은 컨테이너의 문이 끼익 열렸다. 한 남자가 그 안에서 걸어 나왔다. 그가 뒷주머니에서 담뱃갑을 꺼냈다. 남자는 담배 개비에 불을 붙이다 코가미를 발견했다. 짙은 눈썹이 까딱 올라갔다.

일본인치고 눈매가 깊었다. 피부도 갈색 빛을 띠었다. 다른 인종의 피가 섞인 것 같았다. 놀랄 일도 아니었다. 이곳은 규슈 항의 폐기 구획이었으니. 날카롭고 이질적인 눈빛이 코가미를 머리부터 발끝까지 훑었다. 그가 코가미의 얼굴로 시선을 고정했다. 다갈색 눈이 빤히 그를 담는다. 한 편의 도전장 같았다. 코가미는 섣불리 입을 열지 않기를 택했다.

“이 근방에서는 처음 보는 얼굴이네.”

이국적인 얼굴에서 튀어나온 것은 유창한 일본어였다.

“…볼 일이 있어서 왔어.”

“아.”

그는 대충 대답하고 담뱃재를 툭툭 털었다. 먼저 대화를 시작해 놓고는 큰 관심이 없어보였다. 회색 숨이 대기 위로 후 흩어졌다. 다시 담배를 입에 물고 두어 번 연기를 뱉을 때까지 남자는 말을 잇지 않았다. 친화적이지 않은 이였다. 카멜레온을 찾는 데에는 그다지 도움이 되지 않을 것 같다. 코가미는 고민하다가 몸을 돌렸다.

“무슨 볼일인데?”

불현듯 튀어나온 물음이 그를 붙잡았다. 그는 남자를 돌아보았다. 무관심으로 빚어놓은 듯한 인상. 그러나 깊은 눈빛 가장자리에서는 미미한 장난기가 엿보였다. 코가미는 그 확률에 걸어보기로 했다.

“카멜레온을 찾고 있어.”

“왜?”

남자가 노골적으로 사적인 영역으로 파고들었다. 입가에는 옅은 조소가 걸려 있었다. 명백히 그를 깔보는 태도였다. 이런 자들에게는 물러서는 모습을 보이지 않는 게 좋다. 도발에는 도발이다. 판단을 내린 코가미는 차분하게 대꾸했다.

“사람을 죽였거든.”

뜻밖에도 상대는 너털웃음을 터뜨렸다. 낮은 웃음소리는 짐승의 그르렁거림을 연상시켰다. 코가미는 잠자코 기다렸다.

“예쁜 얼굴로 터프하군.”

남자가 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 코가미는 그저 어깨를 으쓱했다.

“들어와. 마음에 들었어, 당신.”

그가 다 탄 연초를 바닥에 버리며 컨테이너의 철제문을 젖혔다. 코가미는 자신이 일종의 테스트에서 통과했다는 사실을 깨달았다. 그는 기꺼워하며 카멜레온의 초대에 응했다.

문 안쪽은 하나의 거대한 기계 같았다. 팔뚝만한 것에서부터 지렁이보다 가는 전선에 이르기까지 여러 선이 뒤엉켜 맨 바닥이 거의 보이지 않았다. 뱀처럼 얽히고설킨 선들을 밟지 않으려 애쓰며 그는 남자를 따라 안쪽으로 발걸음을 옮겼다. 내부는 예상보다 넓었다. 구석에 놓인 사다리를 보니 위쪽에 쌓인 컨테이너와도 연결되어 있는 듯했다. 문 정반대편에 있는 벽에 다다르자 거대한 고철이 눈에 띄었다. 컴퓨터… 아니, 현대의 컴퓨터라기에는 너무 크고 낡았다. 못해도 백 년은 더 된 물건일 것이다. 냉각팬이 윙윙 돌아가는 소리가 시끄러웠다. 남자는 그 커다란 기계 사이로 파고들더니 털썩 앉았다. 이곳은 그의 작업실로 보였다. 그는 빙글 의자를 돌려 코가미 쪽을 바라보았다.

“그래서 나한테 뭘 바라?”

한쪽 무릎 위에 올려놓은 발이 건들건들 흔들렸다. 품위라고는 조금도 보이지 않았다. 왠지 안심이 되었다. 시스템의 맹점에서 살아가는 이들이 단정하다면 그게 더 수상할 터. 이마로 흘러내린 고수머리와 날카로운 눈매는 사춘기를 지나는 소년 같았다. 묘한 친밀감을 자아내는 이였다.

“내 말 듣고 있어?”

남자가 다시 물었다. 코가미는 스물스물 피어오르는 잡념을 털었다. 유난히 감상에 젖는 날이다. 그에 빠져 현실에 소홀해지지 않도록 조심해야 했다. 그는 짧게 대꾸했다.

“이 나라를 뜰 수 있는 신분.”

“흠, 그렇지. 그래야지.”

그가 턱을 쓸었다.

“탈주범은 처음이야. 여기에 정착하려고 나를 찾는 사람들은 많았어도.”

“가급적이면 빨리. 내일 중으로 떠날 수 있으면 더할 나위 없겠어.”

코가미는 일방적으로 말을 이었다. 아무리 드론이 나다니지 않는 폐기 구역이라도 도망자인 이상 이 나라에 오래 머무는 것은 위험했다. 지금쯤이면 헬멧도 무용지물이 되었을 것이다. 사이코패스 감지기와 드론에게서 그를 보호해줄 수 있는 수단은 이제 없었다.

초조함을 읽은 남자가 재미있다는 표정을 지었다.

“밀출국은 어렵지 않아. 주기적으로 시스템이 거부한 외국인들을 배에 실어 추방하거든. 사이코패스 측정도 안 해. 어차피 죄다 범죄계수가 높으니까.”

그는 자판을 몇 번 탁탁 두드렸다. 화면이 켜지며 인공적인 빛이 남자의 얼굴에 그림자를 드리웠다.

“밀입국자 신분 하나만 위조하면 충분해.”

“그럼 하나 부탁해.”

“어. 애초에 시빌라에 등록 안 된 사람들이니 카드도 하나 필요할 거야.”

“카드?”

“신분증 카드. 홀로그램 말고 제대로 된 플라스틱.”

“아.”

키보드에 위치한 그의 손가락이 점차 빨라졌다. 빛을 받아 밝은 갈색으로 반짝이는 눈동자가 이리저리 움직였다.

“몇 시간 걸려. 그래도 운 좋은 줄 알아. 오늘 밤 출항하는 배를 탈 수는 있어.”

“좋아, 고마워.”

“답례는?”

그가 움직이던 손을 멈추고 고개를 들었다. 능글스러운 미소가 떠올라 있었다. 그는 의자 등받이에 길게 기대어 시험하듯 코가미를 쳐다보았다.

공안국에서 도주할 때 얼마간의 돈을 현금화해두었다. 어차피 집행관이란 공안국에 묶인 개라 가진 것은 많지 않았으나 이런 뒷거래에 쓸 자금은 충분했다. 코가미는 자켓 안주머니를 뒤적였다. 그러다가 무언가를 툭하고 떨어뜨렸다. 담뱃갑이었다.

“독한 것 피네, 형씨.”

그가 멋대로 담뱃갑에서 연초 한 개비를 꺼냈다. 말릴 새도 없이 다른 쪽 손에서 불이 픽 튀었다. 어두운 실내에서 라이터 위에 떠오른 불이 선명하게 일렁거렸다. 남자는 시종일관 그를 떠보고 있었다. 코가미는 여유롭게 웃으며 받아넘겼다.

“미안한데 담배는 양보 못해. 안 그래도 오래 항해해야 하잖아. 나 금단 증상 온다고.”

“아, 담배에는 관심 없어.”

손가락 사이에 담배를 끼운 그가 라이터를 가져다 댔다. 곧 익숙한 매캐한 향이 그의 손가락 사이에서 피어올랐다. 그는 전선이 이리저리 얽힌 방 한가운데에 있다는 사실은 개의치 않은 듯했다. 이제는 완연히 장난기가 도는 갈색 눈이 타오르는 연초 끝과 코가미를 번갈아 담았다. 그가 천천히 몸을 일으켰다. 얼굴이 가까워졌다. 가느다란 손가락은 두 시선 사이를 비집고 들어와 작게 벌려져 있던 코가미의 입에 연초를 물렸다.

“내가 관심 있는 건 당신이지.”

그가 매끄럽게 미소 지었다. 처음 마주했을 때부터 계속되던 어필이다. 노골적으로 그를 시험하는 남자. 이 무법지대에서 나고 자랐을 야생의 남자. 기시감이 엄습했다.

코가미는 손을 뻗어 입에 물린 담배를 깊게 빨아들였다. 화한 연기가 폐 안으로 깊이 침투했다. 숨을 길게 내쉬며 그는 고개를 끄덕였다.

“근데 신분 세탁해주는 거 치곤 너무 싼 값 아냐?”

코가미의 가벼운 어조에 남자는 웃었다. 단단한 팔이 스윽 허리를 감았다.

“걱정 마. 일한 값만큼 전부 받아갈 거니까.”

“뭐… 좋을 대로.”

얼굴이 가까이 있는 탓에 숨결에 섞인 담배 연기가 그대로 남자에게 닿았다. 남자는 얼굴을 찡그리거나 피하지 않았다. 오히려 눈빛에 담긴 욕망이 짙어졌다. 허리를 더듬던 손은 이제 둔부의 굴곡 위로 미끄러지고 있었다. 반사적으로 몸이 긴장했다. 남자가 쿡쿡 웃었다.

“정말 내 마음대로 해도 되는 거지?”

그가 귀에 바짝 입을 붙이고는 속삭였다. 목덜미에 오소소 소름이 돋았다. 코가미는 의식적으로 천천히 숨을 뱉었다. 말려들면 안 된다. 이럴 때 그 녀석이라면…… 아니, 아니다. 그는 익숙한 사고로 흐르는 의식을 차단했다. 이제는 그 녀석처럼 생각할 필요가 없다. 그는 문득 공허해졌다.

물끄러미 코가미를 관찰하던 남자가 셔츠 안으로 손을 넣었다. 커다란 손이 옷을 살살 끌어올렸다.

“그럼 벗어봐.”

그 말을 남기고 남자는 그를 놓았다. 긴 다리로 전선을 훌쩍 뛰어넘어 다시 의자에 앉았다. 다리를 꼰 자태가 거만했다. 도발에는 도발로. 코가미는 속으로 되새기며 자켓을 벗었다. 그 다음엔 셔츠였다. 그는 바닥에 아무렇게나 옷가지를 떨구었다. 남자의 욕망 어린 시선 아래 몸에 있던 천이 한 겹씩 벗겨져갔다. 이내 그는 속옷 한 장 차림이 되었다.

“이것도 벗을까?”

그는 브리프의 밴드에 손가락을 걸며 물었다. 남자가 피식 웃으며 고개를 저었다.

“진짜 터프하네. 이리 와.”

그가 팔을 뻗었다. 코가미는 순순히 다가갔다. 그가 허리를 급작스레 끌어당겼다. 덕분에 코가미는 남자의 무릎 위에 엉거주춤 걸터앉은 꼴이 되었다. 남자가 허벅지를 끈적하게 쓸었다. 실내 공기는 약간 서늘했다. 맨몸이나 다름없는 그는 작게 떨었다.

“추워?”

“견딜 만해.”

남자가 무릎을 들썩여 그를 더 당겨 안았다. 벌린 다리 사이로 남자의 허리가 맞붙었다. 얇은 속옷 너머로 체온이 느껴지는 것이 불편했다. 코가미는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 남자가 빙글빙글 웃으며 손을 뻗어 그의 구겨진 미간을 꾹꾹 눌렀다.

“이제 랩댄스 춰봐.”

“그게 뭐지?”

남자는 그의 반문에 맥이 탁 풀린 듯했다.

“어, 몰라? 생각보다 얌전히 살았나보네. 이런 몸을 하고선.”

코가미는 침묵했다. 이런 상황에서는 창부 취급 받는 게 당연했다. 남자가 감탄하며 코가미의 맨몸을 감상했다. 시선이 가슴에 닿았다가 복근으로 내려갔다가 다시 쇄골 위를 쓸고 지나갔다. 그의 손은 척추를 따라 올라갔다. 일어선 근육 하나하나를 더듬는 손길은 섬세하고 진득하다.

“아주… 훌륭하군. 몸 쓰는 일 해?”

“대충 그렇지.”

그는 생각 없이 내뱉은 말을 정정했다.

“아니, 그‘랬’지.”

맞닿은 몸이 진동했다. 남자가 웃었기 때문이다. 그가 흥미 가득한 얼굴로 코가미를 올려보았다.

“누굴 죽여서 이 사달이 났어? 부모의 원수?”

“아니…”

그는 생각에 잠겼다. 그 녀석을 뭐라고 칭하면 좋을지 알 수 없었다. 어떤 사람은 존재의 정의를 뛰어넘어 자아 속에 단단하게 뿌리내린다. 코가미의 삶은 그 사람 이전과 이후로 나뉘었다.

고민해도 썩 괜찮은 답을 얻을 수 없었다. 결국 단념하고 아무렇게나 답했다.

“…애인.”

“애인의 원수? 와, 로맨틱한데.”

그는 잔혹하게 해체되어 있던 사사야마의 시체를 떠올렸다. 그리고 쓰게 웃었다.

“그렇지는 않아.”

묘한 기분이 들었다. 이제는 그의 마지막을 떠올려도 아무렇지도 않았다. 수 천 번도 더 악몽에 나와 그를 괴롭혔던 장면인데도 말이다. 신경 어딘가가 마비된 듯하다. 보리밭을 떠나고 난 뒤로는 쭉 이런 기분이었다.

“어쨌든 속 시원하겠어.”

남자의 말은 그를 더 깊은 기억 속으로 끌고 들어갔다.

‘그 순간’의 감각은 몇 초 전의 일처럼 매우 선명했다. 석양빛을 머금고 금빛으로 물결치는 보리밭. 이마에 흐르는 땀을 말리던 서늘한 바람. 총구 앞에 무력하게 누워 있는 은발의 남자. 수없이 꿈꿔왔던 순간이었다. 바라고 또 바랐던 순간이었다. 그러나 마음은 고요했다. 큰 소음을 일으키며 탄환이 발사되고, 남자의 심장에 박힐 때까지도 그는 아무것도 느낄 수 없었다. 어떤 카타르시스도 슬픔도 존재하지 않았다. 다만 살인자와 시체만이 남았을 뿐이다.

“……잘 모르겠어.”

그는 솔직하게 답했다. 곧 떠날 나라였고, 다시는 보지 않을 상대였다. 진솔하게 속마음을 털어놓는다고 한들 해는 없을 것이다.

아니나 다를까 남자는 그의 말에 그다지 귀를 기울이지 않았다. 그는 근육이 단단히 올라붙은 코가미의 가슴에 온통 관심이 쏠려 있었다. 억센 손이 멋대로 가슴을 주물렀다. 몸을 내맡긴 채 코가미는 천천히 말을 이었다.

“음… 앞으로 어떻게 할지도… 모르겠어.”

지난 몇 년간 복수만을 바라며 살았다. 그 이후의 삶은 단 한 번도 생각해본 적 없다. 해외로의 도피는 그저 살해당하기 싫어 하는 것이다. 큰 의미는 없었다.

삶은 사사야마의 죽음 전과 후로 나뉘었다. 원수를 좇기 위해 죽은 사냥개의 후각을 연마했다. 짐승의 사고를 답습했다. 아예 그의 가죽을 뒤집어쓰고 다녔다. 그러나 지금은 그럴 필요가 없어졌다. 더는 그의 사고를 따를 이유가 없다. 그 객관적 서술을 앞에 두고 코가미는 어떻게 해야 좋을지 알 수 없었다. 마비는 그로부터 비롯된 걸지도 몰랐다.

손가락이 뺨을 툭툭 두드렸다. 코가미는 남자를 내려 보았다. 갈색 시선이 그를 날카롭게 꿰뚫고 있었다. 마음속을 훤히 보인 기분이 들었다. 코가미는 불편하게 허리를 들썩였다.

“좀 혼란스러워 보이네.”

그는 긍정도 부정도 하지 않았다. 남자가 입꼬리를 끌어올렸다.

“그럴 때 딱 좋은 게 있는데.”

저절로 고개가 모로 기울어졌다.

“뭔데?”

들을 사람이 없는데도 그는 목소리를 낮추었다. 위험해 보이는 웃음이 피어났다.

“널 천국까지 데려다 줄 마법의 약.”

남자는 그를 위층 컨테이너로 데려갔다. 사다리를 오르자 눈앞에 색다른 범법 지대가 펼쳐졌다.

“이게 다 뭐야?”

코가미는 내부를 휘휘 둘러보았다. 벽을 따라 빼곡히 들어찬 선반 위에 정체불명의 물질이 담긴 플라스크와 비커가 가득 놓여 있었다. 투명한 색의 액체에서부터 눌러 붙은 검은 찌꺼기까지 내용물은 다양했다. 공기 중에는 시큼하고 화한 향이 한데 뒤섞여 났다. 고전에서나 묘사되던 미친 과학자의 실험실 같았다. 척 보기에도 인가를 받지 않은 약품들이다.

“부의 근원이지.”

남자가 거들먹거리며 그를 돌아보았다. 그는 실험실 한 가운데에 당당하게 멈춰 섰다. 자신이 그 작은 카오스의 주인이라는 것을 뽐내는 모습이었다. 얼굴에는 자부심이 넘쳐났다.

“이게 당신 본업인가?”

코가미는 가까이 있는 비커를 자세히 들여다보았다. 성분을 알고 싶지 않은 연한 초록색 액체가 비커의 반을 채우고 있었다. 역겨운 냄새가 났다. 그는 몸을 물렸다.

“본업 같은 건 없어.”

남자가 키득거렸다.

“돈 되면 다 하는 거지. 시빌라님께 직업을 점지 받는 가축들과는 다르게. 왜 내가 카멜레온이라 불리겠어?”

코가미는 대충 고개를 끄덕였다. 그가 이곳에서 무엇을 만들며 어떻게 수익을 남기는지는 굳이 알고 싶지 않았다. 불행히도 남자는 떠들고 싶어 안달이 나 있었다. 그는 한쪽 구석에 있던 회색, 아니 원래는 흰색이었을 커튼을 열어젖혔다.

“짠.”

커튼 너머에서 커다란 수조가 모습을 드러냈다. 투명한 유리 안에는 연한 푸른빛이 도는 물질이 가득했다. 남자는 주저앉아 손으로 그것을 약간 떴다. 점성이 있는지 푸른 액체는 손가락 사이로 주르르 미끄러졌다. 코가미는 그것을 홀린 기분으로 바라보았다.

“그게 뭔데?”

“마법의 약. 향정신성의약품이라 설명하는 게 이해하기 쉬우려나?”

남자가 젖은 손을 수면 위에 탁탁 털었다. 코가미는 미심쩍게 물었다.

“어디에 쓰는데?”

“어디에 쓸 것 같아?”

그가 피식 웃으며 다가왔다. 그리고 푸른 액체가 남은 손으로 허리를 끌어당기려 했다. 코가미는 그를 피해 한 발짝 물러났다.

“그런 표정 짓지 마. 이래봬도 인기 있는 젤이라고. 작년에만 얼마 벌었는지 몰라.”

“그런 게… 효과가 있긴 한 거야?”

비위생적인 실험실에서 나온 결과물의 효능이 어떨지는 불 보듯 뻔했다. 그를 따라 여기로 온 게 후회되기 시작했다. 남자는 자신만만한 태도를 잃지 않았다.

“아주 좋아 죽지. 남녀노소 가리지 않고 자지러져. 내 말 못 믿어, 예쁜아?”

“그냥 흥분제 좀 들어간 러브젤이잖아.”

자존심을 건드렸는지 남자가 발끈했다.

“싸구려 젤하곤 달라. 내 약은 엄청난 쾌락을 선사해준다고. 얼마나 황홀한 지 알아?”

코가미는 수조에 가까이 갔다. 깊이는 얕았지만 꽤 널따란 유리 수조였다. 고요한 푸른 수면 위에 자신이 얼굴이 비쳐보였다. 표면에 손가락을 대자 수면이 그를 집어삼킬 것처럼 일렁거렸다. 끈적거리고 차가운 액체가 손끝에 따라온다. 수조에 담겨 있어서인지 액체는 러브젤보다는 더 위험하고 불가사의한 약물처럼 보였다. 이를테면… 엠바밍(embalming) 용액.

그 사람의 마지막이 떠오른 것은 필연적인 수순이었다. 상상은 날개를 돋치듯 전개되었다. 몸 이곳저곳이 잘리고 내장이 헤집어진다. 고통으로 펄떡이던 육체는 서서히 힘을 잃고 멈추고, 차가운 용액 속에 담긴다. 용액은 빠르게 피부와 내장 안으로 침투하여 그를 방부한다. 그의 마지막은 이런 수조 안이었을 것이다.

“어때? 구미가 당겨?”

망상에 빠진 코가미의 눈앞에 남자가 손을 휘휘 흔들었다. 그는 옆에 있던 플라스틱 통을 수조 안에 푹 담가 젤을 퍼냈다.

“당신한테만 특별히 무료로 제공해줄게.”

그가 능글맞게 미소 지었다. 코가미는 그의 손에 들린 통과 수조를 번갈아 보다가 충동적으로 말했다.

“여기서 섹스하자.”

“뭐?”

“이 안에서 하지 않을래?”

그에게서 떨어진 뜬금없는 제안을 듣고 남자가 입을 떡 벌렸다.

“미쳤어? 이걸 다 쓰겠다고? 얼마짜리인 줄 알고 그래?”

“안 돼?”

“당연하지! 이만큼 만드는 데 이 백 시간은 걸렸다고! 애초에 네가 감당도 못해. 한번만 발라도 벌벌 떨며 자지러지는데 이 안에서 섹스를?”

그가 허, 하고 코웃음을 쳤다.

“죽지나 않으면 다행이겠다.”

죽음이라, 그는 자신의 생에 커다랗게 남은 죽음 몇 개를 돌이켜보았다. 안온한 삶을 완전히 뒤바꿔놓은 죽음. 길고 긴 증오에 마침표를 찍은 죽음. 두 번째 죽음 이후 그는 사냥개로 살아갈 이유를 잃었다. 자신에게 지금 필요한 것은 세 번째 죽음일지도 모른다. 어쩌면 이제는 그가 뒤집어썼던 사냥개의 가죽을 없애버릴 차례일지도.

가득 찬 수조는 재탄생의 장소로 더없이 적합했다. 코가미는 남자에게 바짝 다가갔다.

“그럼 죽여줘.”

“뭔…”

그는 알몸을 겨우 가리고 있던 브리프를 아래로 당겼다. 천조가리가 발목으로 툭 떨어지며 완전한 나신이 되었다. 남자의 목울대가 꿈틀거렸다. 그는 남자의 목덜미에 얼굴을 묻으며 은근하게 속삭였다.

“죽을 때까지 안아줘.”

맞닿은 남자의 하체가 부푸는 것이 느껴졌다. 유혹은 손쉬웠다. 남자가 그의 목덜미를 주물렀다. 흥분한 목소리는 낮게 깔렸다.

“값은 전부 받아낼 테니까 각오해.”

“얼마든지.”

코가미는 웃었다. 최고의 거래가 될 것 같았다.

*

“코가미. 섹스란 말이지, 무술하고는 완전 반대야.”

오래 전에 누군가 그렇게 말한 적이 있었다. 그 당시 코가미는 성적인 농담에는 면역이 없었을 뿐더러 무지했다. 그는 젠체하며 말하는 상대의 눈을 어색하게 피했다. 순진한 반응은 오히려 상대의 흥을 돋운다는 것도 몰랐다. 그가 킬킬거렸다. 진창 마신 숨결에서 알코올 냄새가 났다.

“실랏으로 예를 들자면… 방어의 기본은 뭐라고 했지?”

주정뱅이는 상대하고 싶지 않았다. 하지만 요령이 없던 코가미는 어쩔 수 없이 대꾸했다.

“공격 선상에서 물러서서 일격을 빗겨가게 하는 것.”

“그래, 그거야. 머리 좋다니까. 괜히 최우수 성적으로 졸업한 게 아니지.”

무술 제자의 정확한 답변을 듣고 그는 흡족하게 웃었다.

머리 위에서 실링팬이 윙윙 돌아갔다. 더러운 방안에는 담배 연기가 가득했다. 술을 홀짝이며 뻑뻑 잘도 피워댄 탓이었다. 환기되지 않은 공기 때문인지 잠을 자지 못해서인지 별로 많이 마시지 않았는데도 머리가 어질어질했다. 상대는 저 좋을 대로 말을 이었다.

“섹스는 아냐. 물러서는 게 아니라 쾌감과 애무를 있는 그대로 받아들이는 거야.”

“그렇구나.”

그는 적당히 맞장구쳤다.

“온전히 받아들이고 뭐랄까, 무아지경이 되는 거지. 그래야 완전히 황홀경에 빠질 수 있어.”

그가 꿈꾸는 표정을 지었다. 흐릿하게 풀린 갈색 눈은 허공의 어느 지점에 멍하니 고정되었다.

“아, 씹 뜨고 싶어.”

코가미는 그의 입에서 나온 말이 정확히 무슨 뜻인지 몰랐다. 그러나 아무리 정신이 가물가물해도 그게 맥락상 건전한 의미가 아니라는 것쯤은 파악할 수 있었다. 상대는 종종 속물적인 언어를 대놓고 내뱉고는 코가미의 반응을 즐겼다. 휘둘리는 것도 한 두 번이다. 코가미는 당황한 모습을 보이지 않으려 애썼다. 테이블 위의 술병으로 슬그머니 시선을 돌리는 그를 보고 상대가 히죽히죽 웃었다.

“감시관님도 진정한 어른이 되면 내가 한 말을 이해하게 될 거야.”

진정한 어른이 되면. 코가미는 속으로 기억을 되뇌었다. 그때는 그게 무슨 말인지 이해하지 못했다. 무언가 심오한 개념으로 여겼다. 이해한 지금은 그저 허탈했다. 어른이 되는 것은, 어른이 ‘진정한’ 어른으로 한 발자국 내딛는 건 이토록 간단하다.

“차갑지 않아?”

남자가 그의 뺨에 입맞춤을 남기며 물었다. 퍽 세심하기도 했다.

“괜찮아.”

코가미는 수조 안의 젤이 넘치지 않도록 주의하며 다리를 완전히 담갔다. 바닥에 앉자 액체는 허리께까지 닿았다. 냉기를 머금은 젤은 기분 좋게 시원했다. 다만 성적 흥분을 야기하는 기분 좋음과는 달랐다.

“아무 느낌도 안 나잖아. 이걸로 진짜 흥분되긴 해?”

“참나, 날 그렇게 못 믿겠어?”

“당신이 어딜 봐서 믿음직스럽지.”

남자가 옷을 벗어젖히고는 그를 따라 수조에 들어왔다. 성인 남자 두 명이 들어오자 안의 액체가 조금 넘쳤다. 코가미는 유리벽을 타고 바닥으로 흘러 떨어지는 파란 젤을 물끄러미 바라보았다. 그러다가 턱을 붙잡혀 고개가 돌아갔다. 남자의 얼굴이 가까워졌고, 입술을 집어 삼켜졌다.

“음…”

혀가 입술을 가르고 앞니를 지나 안쪽으로 깊게 파고들었다. 가만히 굳어 있는 그의 혀를 찾아 진득하게 얽혔다. 입천장과 여린 안쪽 살을 핥고 빠는 거친 애무가 이어졌다. 코가미는 그를 먹어 치울 듯이 몰아세우는 남자에 의해 주춤주춤 뒤로 밀렸다. 집요한 키스 때문에 가슴이 조금 답답해진다. 그는 남자의 어깨를 탁탁 쳤다.

“…좀 갑작스럽다.”

그는 입술에 묻은 타액을 팔로 스윽 닦아냈다. 겨우 물러났던 남자가 그에게 다시 바싹 붙었다. 그림자가 져 눈동자는 거의 검은색으로 보였다. 짐승이 연상되었다.

“네 탓이잖아. 네가 그렇게 유혹해대는 덕에 벌써 이렇게 됐다고.”

그가 코가미의 팔을 잡고 자신의 가랑이 사이로 가져다댔다. 흉흉하게 핏줄이 선 성기가 그대로 손에 닿았다. 코가미는 가볍게 그것을 매만졌다. 액체 속이라 잘 보이지는 않았지만 손안에 들어오는 성기는 제법 굵었다.

“저기, 나 여유 없거든?”

그가 코가미의 무릎을 접어 벌렸다. 하긴 아까부터 발정해 있었으니 마음이 급할 것이다. 코가미는 순순히 허벅지를 내맡겼다. 남자의 팔이 곧장 다리 사이로 파고들었다.

“아…”

아직 늘어져 있는 성기를 손이 꾹꾹 문지른다. 기둥 뒤쪽과 요도구를 엄지로 강하게 비비며 자극하다 이내 회음부 부근을 더듬는다. 그리고 그가 어떤 마음의 준비도 할 새 없이 손가락은 뒤쪽의 구멍으로 파고들었다.

“윽… 흐으.”

아팠다. 조금밖에 들어오지 않은 것 같은데 이물감이 크게 느껴졌다. 그는 남자의 어깨를 끌어안았다. 손가락은 잠깐 빠져나갔다가 다시 미끄러운 젤과 함께 안으로 파고들었다.

“윽, 흣, 으음… ”

출납을 반복할 때마다 차가운 젤이 조금씩 안으로 밀려들어왔다. 그는 생경한 감촉에 몸을 떨었다. 목선과 턱을 따라 달래는 키스가 내려앉았다.

“조금만 참아. 점막에 닿으면 금세 효과가 나는 약이니까.”

“응, 다정하기도 해라. 읏…”

그의 빈정거림에 남자의 눈빛이 변했다. 그가 코가미의 허리를 당겨 안았다.

“이 상황에서 도발하면 당신만 손해일 텐데.”

“읏!”

몸이 펄쩍 튀었다. 갑자기 뒤로 느껴지는 압박감이 늘었기 때문이다. 손가락 두 개를 처박은 남자가 거세게 피스톤 운동을 시작했다. 마찰열로 입구가 화끈거렸다. 보지 않아도 주름이 빠듯하게 벌어져 남자의 손가락을 물고 있는 게 느껴졌다. 코가미는 숨을 내쉬며 힘을 빼려고 애썼다. 그를 비웃듯이 굵은 손가락 두 개는 안쪽을 깊이 찌르고 가위질하듯 움직이기도 하며 내벽을 농락했다.

“윽, 아, 아…”

“후우, 뻑뻑해… 최근에 별로 안 했나봐?”

“흐, 음… 처음이니까.”

“뭐?”

들쑤시던 움직임이 멈추었다. 코가미는 의아하게 남자를 올려 보았다. 그가 의심스럽다는 듯 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 엉덩이 안쪽에서 이물질이 빠져나갔다.

“처음이라고?”

“어. 왜?”

“거짓말… 구를 대로 구른 것처럼 굴어놓고.”

코가미는 피식 웃었다. 빈약한 유혹에 홀랑 넘어간 주제에 이래저래 말도 많다. 그는 남자의 뺨을 부드럽게 쓰다듬었다. 푸른 점액이 손에서 미끄러져 갈색 피부에 길게 자국을 남긴다.

“안 믿기면 당신 맘대로 생각해. 누가 알아? 사실 몸 파는 놈일지도 모르지.”

“허.”

남자가 어이없다는 한숨을 뱉었다. 코가미는 작게 웃었다.

“이거 걸레인 줄 알았더니 완전 공주님이었네.”

“당신이 가르쳐주면 되잖아.”

그는 일렁이는 수면 아래에 있는 남자의 성기로 손을 뻗었다. 기둥을 쥐자 남자가 짧게 숨을 들이켰다.

“좋지 않아? 날 당신 취향으로 길들일 수 있는데.”

“너 정말…”

그의 눈이 가늘어졌다. 코가미는 갈색 시선에 떠오른 더없는 흥분을 목격했다. 다음 순간, 남자가 허리를 붙이고 그의 안으로 성기를 치받았다.

“흣…!”

커다란 열기에 의해 아래부터 꿰뚫리는 느낌이었다. 뱃속이 화끈거리며 고통을 호소했다. 조금 전과는 비교도 못할 만큼 아프다. 절로 목이 뒤로 넘어갔다.

“큭, 힘 빼… 그렇지…”

코가미는 헐떡이며 남자의 말에 따랐다. 열이 머리끝까지 올라 사고가 엉켰다. 남자의 목소리에 익숙한 대화가 겹쳤다.

섹스는… 있는 그대로 받아들이는 거야……

다리 사이의 구멍에서부터 배 안쪽까지 길게 이어진 열기. 내장을 짓누르는 압박감. 코가미는 천천히 숨을 내쉬었다. 그 모든 감각을 그대로 받아들이려 애썼다.

피하지 않고 온전히 느낀다. 감각을 열어 자극을 포용한다. 속으로 여러 번 되뇌자 놀랍게도 압박감이 조금 덜해지는 듯했다.

“움직여도 돼?”

남자가 말했다. 모든 신경이 온통 다리 사이로 쏠려 목소리는 먼 곳에서 들리는 듯했다. 코가미는 고개를 끄덕였다.

배를 가득 채우고 있던 성기가 길게 빠져나간다. 애널 입구를 스치고 지나가는 느낌이 소름 돋게 생생했다. 코가미는 허리를 젖히며 신음했다. 보수를 치를 목적으로 행하는 섹스다. 일부러 느끼는 모습을 숨길 필요는 없었다. 그렇기에 그는 입술을 깨물거나 애써 목소리를 삼키지 않았다.

끝만 조금 남기고 빠져나갔던 성기가 다시 강한 힘으로 안으로 치고 들어왔다. 아까보다 더 큰 충격이 그를 강타했다. 그런데 이번은 조금 달랐다. 고통뿐만이 아니라 전기 같은 쾌감이 찌르르 척추를 타고 올랐다. 순간 당황해 코가미는 남자의 목을 끌어안았다.

“응, 읏!”

낮은 웃음소리가 귓가를 간지럽혔다. 남자가 코가미의 입술에 입을 문대며 말했다.

“이제 약효가 도나 보네.”

“흣, 아, 아, 악…!”

거대한 남근이 본격적으로 내벽을 들쑤시기 시작했다. 한번 피어난 쾌감은 불이 번지듯 빠르게 온몸으로 퍼져나갔다. 허리를 치받을 때마다 눈앞이 하얘졌다. 자위행위에서 느꼈던 쾌락과는 본질적으로 달랐다. 존재를 의식한 적도 없는 배 안쪽이 온통 짓이겨졌다.

감당할 수 있을까. 허리를 타고 오르는 열기를 느끼며 그는 생각했다. 본능적인 두려움이 들었다. 동시에 그는 죽음을 떠올렸다. 차가운 용액에 잠겨 식어간 사사야마.

섹스는 받아들이는 것. 온전히 받아들여 나를 잊는 것. 그것은 필히 죽음과 닮았을 것이다. 코가미는 그를 온통 감싼 열락을 온몸으로 포용했다. 탈 것 같으면 그대로 잿더미가 되면 된다. 죽을 것 같으면 죽으면 된다. 애초에 그는 이곳에서 죽길 바라지 않았는가. 사냥할 필요가 없어진 사냥개는 이 수조에서 익사할 것이다.

약기운 탓인지 시야가 팽팽 돌았다. 오감이 어지럽게 뒤섞였다. 문득 강렬한 약품 냄새가 코를 찔렀다. 포르말린이다.

날카로운 것이 팔꿈치 위로 파고들었다. 칼날은 근육을 가로로 찢고 뼈까지 닿는다. 날카로운 톱니가 뼈를 득득 긁는다. 골수까지 침범하고 이내 나뭇가지처럼 팔이 그에게서 떨어져나간다. 그 다음에는 다른 쪽 팔이다. 그 다음에는 발목이었고, 다음은 허벅지, 허리, 목이었다. 차례로 그에게서 분리되는 육체를 느끼면서도 코가미는 소리조차 지를 수 없었다. 차마 형용할 수 없는 고통은 비명과 같은 기본적인 생리현상마저도 삼켰다.

낱낱이 조각난 그는 차가운 수조에 풍덩 빠진다. 팔과 한쪽 다리가 먼저 찌르는 냉기에 잡아먹힌다. 그리고 몸통, 마지막에는 머리가 방부용액이 가득한 수조 바닥으로 툭 떨궈졌다. 액체는 아직도 피가 흐르는 절단면으로 내장 안으로 샅샅이 스며든다. 그는 매우 신속하게 표본화된다. 그것은 코가미에게 들러붙어 있던 사사야마 미츠루의 마지막이었다. 그는 여기서 영영 죽을 것이다. 코가미는 더 이상 사냥개의 흉내를 내지 않을 것이다.

불현듯 심장이 베이는 듯이 아팠다. 몸을 잘리는 육체적인 괴로움과는 달랐다. 코가미 안의 사사야마는 이곳에서 영영 죽을 것이다. 심장을 통째로 떼어내는 것 같다. 그 무엇과도 비교할 수 없는 비통함과 고통에 숨이 가빠온다. 벌려진 입에서 꺽꺽거리는 비명이 튀어나온다. 괴롭다. 죽음보다 더 아프다. 살려줘. 아니, 그냥 죽여줘.

…이봐… 듣고 있어? 숨 쉬어.

낮선 목소리가 그를 환상에서 끌어올렸다. 코가미는 자신이 벌벌 떨며 눈앞에 있는 상대에게 매달려 있다는 것을 알아차렸다. 시야가 흔들려 누군지는 알 수 없었다.

코가미.

목소리가 낯익은 톤으로 바뀌었다. 그는 놀라서 흠칫 몸을 띄웠다. 허리 아래로 뜨거운 이물감이 느껴졌다. 내벽을 강하게 조였는지 상대는 길게 신음했다. 그가 머리를 내려 유두를 깨물었다. 통제를 벗어난 허리가 들썩였다. 짧게 잘라 까칠까칠한 머리카락 끝이 피부에 스친다. 그것마저 크나큰 자극으로 다가왔다. 온몸이 성감대가 된 것 같다.

코가미, 사랑해…

끝이 처진 둥근 눈이 그를 담았다. 그보다 소중한 것은 이 세상에 존재하지 않는다는 듯 눈빛에서 다정함이 녹아내렸다. 애정 어린 애무가 푹 젖은 피부 곳곳에 닿는다. 그러나 더없이 다정한 교합 속에서 코가미는 위화감을 느꼈다.

“…아냐.”

그는 허덕이며 부정했다. 깨달음은 섬광처럼 찾아왔다. 앓는 소리와 비명에 가까운 꺽꺽거림에 섞여 말은 띄엄띄엄 이어졌다.

“…사사야마야. 내 이름… 사사야마, 미츠루.”

먼 곳에서 웃음소리가 들렸다. 성기가 들어차있는 내장 속부터 손가락 끝까지 모든 신체 부분들이 그와 동떨어져 있는 것 같았다. 상대는 그를 마구 치받으며 또다시 절정으로 이끌었다. 코가미는 상대를 끌어안으며 애원했다.

“…불러줘.”

사냥개의 가죽 따위는 어디에도 없었다. 버려진 구획에서 조각조각 난 사사야마의 시신을 보았을 때부터 그는 사샤아마가 되고자 결심했다. 흉내나 모방이 아니었다. 오래 전에 그는 사사야마 미츠루가 되었다. 자아로부터의 분리가 고통스러운 것은 당연하다.

“미츠루.”

남자의 말이 한데 뒤섞인 감각 사이로도 선명히 들렸다. 더없는 기쁨이 솟구쳤다. 배 안쪽이 몇 번이나 경련했다. 폭력적인 환희에 휩쓸려 코가미 신야는 익사했다.

*

정신을 차리니 마른 바닥 위였다. 그는 눈을 비비며 몸을 일으켰다. 맨몸 위에서 담요가 툭 떨어졌다. 여전히 나신이었으나 온몸을 적셨던 액체는 온데간데없이 깨끗했다. 그는 열려져 있는 커튼 너머로 흘러넘쳐 엉망진창이 된 수조를 발견했다. 미친 과학자의 실험실이었다.

“아, 깼어?”

남자가 사다리 아래에서 머리를 내밀었다. 그리고 훌쩍 사다리를 뛰어올라 다가왔다. 가벼운 몸놀림이었다. 후려 맞은 듯이 온몸이 뻐근한 그와는 달랐다.

“당신은 엄청 멀쩡해 보이는군.”

퉁명스러운 그의 말을 듣고 남자가 태연히 웃었다.

“난 내성 있으니까. 동정도 아니었고.”

남자가 그의 앞에 옷가지를 내려놓았다. 그는 옷을 입으려 몸을 일으키려다 도로 주저앉았다. 다리가 후들후들 떨려 제대로 설 수가 없었다. 허리와 아랫배도 빠질 듯이 아팠다. 남자가 그를 황급히 부축했다.

“조심해. 아직 약기운이 안 가셨을 거야.”

“어….”

성가신 약물이다. 기분이 좋았던 것은 부정할 수 없지만 곧 배에 몸을 실어야하기에 약간 짜증이 났다.

“이거 다 됐어.”

그때 남자가 눈앞에 무언가를 들이밀었다. 대여섯 장의 플라스틱 카드였다. 그는 그것을 받아들었다. 낮선 나라와 낮선 이름이 박힌 신분증 카드. 어떤 이름은 그가 읽지도 못하는 언어였다.

“굳이 이렇게 여러 개 필요한가?”

그는 각기 다른 모양과 나라가 새겨진 카드를 들여다보며 물었다. 하나면 충분하다고 했을 텐데.

“작은 호의라고 생각해. 시스템 상 위조도 끝났어. 어딜 가든 정착하려면 신분이 필요하잖아. ”

“그거야 그렇지만.”

“나한테도 꽤… 훌륭한 섹스였거든.”

남자가 입맛을 다시며 말했다. 가늘게 뜬 눈이 음미하듯이 나신을 훑었다. 그는 피식 웃었다. 결국은 몸 판 화대라는 거지. 정말이지 타락은 끝이 없다.

“좀만 더 쉬었다가 일어나는 게 좋을 거야. 이따 출발하는 배를 타려면.”

“응.”

그는 벽에 기대어 눈을 감았다. 아직도 머리가 약간 지끈거렸다. 뭐 굳이 약물을 쓰지 않았더라도 그만한 오르가즘을 맞았으니 제정신을 차리기 어려운 게 당연했다. 처음인데 아주 화려한 경험을 했다. 중독될 지도 모르겠다는 생각이 들었다.

“아참, 이건 그냥 심심풀이로 만든 건데,”

남자가 말을 걸어 그는 눈을 떴다. 본 적이 없는 연한 노란빛의 카드다. 다른 신분증과 마찬가지로 의미 없는 숫자로 나열된 출생일자, 일련 번호, 그리고…

“앞으로 당신 본명은 쓸 일 없을 테지만 그냥 기념으로 가져가.”

그는 카드 위에 새겨진 이름을 읽었다. Mitsuru Sasayama. 일련의 알파벳은 아름다웠다. 그는 씨익 웃음을 지었다.

“당신은 정말 최고야, 카멜레온.”

밖은 이미 땅거미가 옅게 내려있었다. 카멜레온의 거처를 뒤로 하고 그는 다시 구불구불한 골목길을 따라 되돌아갔다. 아까는 쥐새끼 하나 보이지 않더니 해가 진 지금에야 인기척이 들렸다. 낮선 얼굴을 보고 경계하는 시선도 느껴졌다. 그는 자켓을 여미며 발걸음을 빨리 했다. 폐기 구획이 그렇듯 이곳도 밤이 찾아오고 나서야 기지개를 켜고 활동을 시작하는 것 같았다. 툭툭 튀어나와 있는 녹슨 파이프를 건넜다. 철골을 훤히 드러내 보인 건물들을 몇 개는 지나쳤다. 어두워 앞이 잘 보이지 않았지만 다행스럽게도 왔던 길로 돌아가는 것은 어렵지 않았다. 그는 금세 폐기 구획의 가장자리에 도착했다. 눈앞에는 돌고래 두 마리가 헤엄치며 놀고 있었다. 이 홀로그램만 지나면 다시 시스템이 지배하는 사회로 돌아간다. 그리고 몇 시간 뒤에는 이 땅을 영영 떠나게 될 것이다.

문득 니코틴이 그리웠다. 그는 담배를 꺼내 불을 붙였다. 화한 연기가 폐 속으로 깊이 들어왔다. 몸 안으로 퍼지는 담배 향을 음미하며 등 뒤에 있는 버려진 도시를 바라보았다. 모든 것의 시작이자 끝인 곳. 모든 죽음과 증오는 이곳에서 시작되고, 이곳에서 끝이 난다. 도쿄에 있든 규슈에 있든 폐기 구획은 그에게 남다른 의미를 가져다주는 장소였다.

그는 잠깐 홀로그램 뒤에 있던 장식처럼 놓여있던 시체를 떠올렸다. 이제는 어떤 감정도 들지 않는 광경. 그 이전이 매우 까마득하게 느껴졌다. 순진한 공안국 엘리트였던 코가미의 생은 그 순간 그 시체 앞에서 함께 끝났다. 더 이상 향수는 느껴지지 않았다. 그것은 이미 아주 머나먼 과거였기 때문이다.

그는 물고 있던 담배의 재를 털었다. 잿빛 가루가 바다의 습기를 머금어 축축한 바닥 위로 흩날렸다. 조금 있으면 추방자들이 탄 배가 떠날 것이다. 서두르는 게 좋겠다. 그는 마지막으로 뒤를 한 번 돌아보았다. 검은 어둠에 잠긴 도시는 그를 배웅하지도 붙잡지도 않고 다만 조용히 그곳에 존재할 따름이었다.

피다 만 담뱃대를 발로 비벼 꼈다. 그리고 ‘사사야마 미츠루’는 홀로그램 바깥으로 천천히 발걸음을 내딛었다.

**Author's Note:**

> 트친님과의 연성교환으로 쓴 사사코우! 사사코우 최초의 한국어픽이라 해서 감회가 남달랐다... :)


End file.
